Jim Lake Jr.
FIFTIETH PAGE ON THIS WIKI! "Destiny... is a gift. Some go their entire lives, living existence as a quite desperation. Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulder, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become."'' ''-- Jim, audition for ''Romeo and Juliet.'' James "Jim" Lake, Jr. is the main protagonist of Trollhunters ''and one of the main stars of the ''Tales of Arcadia series. He is the first ever human given the title and amulet of Trollhunter, the greatest warrior and defender of troll/human-kind. Why He Rocks # At the start of the series, Jim was shown being the caretaker around the house, cooking meals for himself and his mother, Barbara Lake. Despite it being Barbara's job to take care of him, he likes taking care of her because of how much work she does as a doctor. # Whenever he perseveres and tries, despite his fears, he can succeed in his job which proves how brave and hard-working he is. # After getting used to being the Trollhunter, he was braver than ever, though he was reluctant to kill people as part of his job, but when he started gaining more self-defense instincts, he became brave enough to do it. # Jim is very overprotective of his loved ones, to the points where he might be considered incompetent. To keep his loved ones safe, like his friends Toby, Claire, Blinky, Draal, AAARRRGGHH!!!, or his mom, he will often try to keep them out of a fight and finish it alone, even though it usually does more harm than good. # When Merlin had Jim change himself into a troll, he was reluctant because he would lose his humanity forever. After a little consideration and reflections on all he had been through, he willingly turned himself into a troll. Initially, Jim enjoyed his new feral state and abilities, but then he became depressed when he found out that he couldn't go into the sunlight, eat human food, and was no longer human. He felt as if he could never be with his loved ones again and was to remain a monster forever. # Around his fifth birthday, Jim's father walked out on him and his mother, Barbara, his mother then told him that they needed to take better care of each other, Jim has cared for his mother ever since. # He has one of the greatest battle cries whenever he has to summon his Trollhunter armor, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" # His impeccably voiced by the very, very talented Anton Yelchin. Sadly, Yelchin lost his life in 2016 due to a car accident; He was later voiced by Emilie Hirsch near the beginning of season three. Bad Qualities # Jim has a pretty forgettable design, being another white, black-haired teenage boys in a long line of CGI-animated television shows. # Even though he shown to have a reputation for being an all-around swell guy, it is implied this is just to get people to like him. # He can get nervous often, as he didn't want to accept his new position of the Trollhunter, having never been in a fight before, or was too nervous to ask his crush, Claire, to the dance. Trivia * Jim always wears two outfits in the whole series: his day attire and his armor. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Underrated Characters Category:Warriors Category:2010s Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Swordsmans Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:CGI Characters